The present invention relates to a device to be mounted on a steering column of a motor vehicle for adjusting length, and/or height, and/or tilt of the steering column and including a steering column tube, which surrounds the steering column and which is form-lockingly supported in a guide rail with a possibility of displacement in a longitudinal direction, with the guide rail being pivotable about an axis which extends at a right angle to the steering column tube.
The prior art discloses numerous embodiments of devices similar to a device described above.
An object of the present invention is a device of the above-described type having a single actuating lever for adjusting the length, the height, and the tilt of the steering column.
Another object of the present invention is a device of the above-described type which insures that in case of a crash, the steering column is displaced only axially, with the height and tilt positions remaining unchanged.